


A Different Kind Of Branding

by lovebashed



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-14
Updated: 2012-03-14
Packaged: 2017-11-01 23:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebashed/pseuds/lovebashed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank helps Gerard paint the Trans-Am, first with paint, then... with their come. :D? :D? :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Kind Of Branding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fleurdeliser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurdeliser/gifts).



> Written as a comment fic for fleurdeliser.

The sweltering heat of Mount Washington in the summertime has struck Frank's body like a hit of weed, making him slow and sluggish. He's spent most of the summer in New Jersey, and his body's still trying to adjust to the heat of the California sun. 

He'd been so excited to help Gerard out with the Trans-Am, making it perfect for their video, but after two hours of painting red stripes on the side of the car, crouched down and working his brush over the surface with careful strokes -- developing a crick in his neck in the process -- and he's just done for the day. He's sweaty in his jeans and t-shirt, overgrown hair wet and sticking to his neck and cheeks when he rotates his head from side to side, trying to alleviate some of the tension in his muscles.

"I don't understand how you can work in this heat," he grumbles when Gerard passes by with a paintbrush in hand and specks of paint drying on his bare arms. His hair is newly dyed, a shocking red and messy as ever, clumps of it spiked on the back of his head where his hand's been raking through it, blue paint gluing some strands together. Frank maybe wants to stick his hands in the mess and sort it out for Gerard. He's already making plans for later when Gerard's finally done with the car and he can drag him in the shower and run his soapy hands all over Gerard's skin. 

Gerard gives him a sly grin like he's reading Frank's thoughts without even having to make an effort, that motherfucker. "It's not even that bad, dude. It was way worse a couple of weeks ago. You're just a fucking pussy." He kneels down next to Frank's side of the car, checking out Frank's paintwork with a pleased smile. 

"Psh," Frank says, kicking his leg out from under him, getting more comfortable on the sun-warmed driveway. "You just have years of practice, sweating in your hoodies and jackets on summer tours like an asshole."

Gerard just shrugs, plopping the brush in a jar of blue paint. "I can't wait to see the final design on our jackets. They're gonna look badass!" He grins and reaches out to jiggle Frank's ankle a little.

Frank huffs out a laugh at Gerard's excited face. "God, you're such a kid sometimes."

"What? And you're not excited?"

"Never said that," Frank smiles sweetly up at Gerard, a thrill going through him when he thinks about the adventure they're embarking on, and god, fall couldn't come any sooner.

The sun is starting to set when Gerard's putting finishing touches on the huge spider on the hood. Frank's smoking quietly on the tarmac, watching rays of sun getting caught in the tangles of Gerard's hair and admiring the concentrated but so, so contented look on his face. Frank had sucked it up and finished painting the stars on the flag under the stripes when it got a little cooler, but he'd gone back to lazing around when his thighs had started cramping and his calves falling asleep. 

God, he's getting old.

"I think we're just about done for the day," Gerard says finally, dropping his brush in the jar on the hood of the car, then picking it up and placing it in the row of paint jars sitting on the lawn. "We'll dirty it up tomorrow, make it look like it's seen some adventures." He offers Frank a hand and pulls him up, stealing the smoke that's hanging from Frank's mouth and taking a long drag.

"Hey, get your own," Frank complains, but lets Gerard finish smoking the cigarette anyway. Whatever. Gee's done most of the work, he deserves it more than Frank. 

Frank waits for Gerard to drive the car in the garage, smirking at the Fun Ghoul logo he'd painted on the rear and wondering how long it'll take for Gerard to notice it. 

Now that the job's finally done, Frank's body is suddenly buzzing with energy, his fatigue's been replaced with a hot thrumming of _want_ that's always there when he sees Gerard after being apart for a while. He follows the car in the garage, makes the door slide down and slaps his hand on the switch on the wall, getting the light on. He walks to the driver's side and rakes a hand through his hair while he waits for Gerard to clamber out. He still feels overheated, but not in a lethargic way anymore. 

"What's up," Gerard says when he's shut the door, smiling down at Frank. "You look like you want something."

"What do you think?" Frank rolls his eyes, grabbing the back of Gerard's neck and pulling him in for a lingering kiss. 

When they break apart, Gerard pushes Frank up against the side of the car where the paint's already dry, and tucks his hands under Frank's t-shirt, resting their foreheads together. Frank tries to even out his breathing, but the kiss and the close proximity to Gerard has him already straining in his jeans, his belly swooping when Gerard leans in to catch Frank's lips in another sweet, hot kiss.

"You're right," Gerard murmurs against Frank's lips, ducking down to nuzzle Frank's neck, running his fingers up and down Frank's back. Frank sighs, shivers breaking out on his sweaty skin. "We can definitely start dirtying it up tonight."

"I'm always right," Frank drones, pushing away from the car and crowding Gerard until he's the one pushed up against it, leaning up on his toes to kiss Gerard again. He tugs at the waist of Gerard's jeans and gets the button thumbed open, yanking at the zipper until Gerard's half-hard dick is hanging out. The lack of underwear doesn't even faze him anymore. He's come to expect it. 

"I'm gonna suck you, okay?" He mouths the words against Gerard's neck while he palms Gerard's dick, feeling it growing hard in his hand. 

"Fuck, Frank, yeah," Gerard breathes out, slumping a bit against the car and getting his hands in Frank's hair as soon as Frank's settled on his knees on the floor. 

Frank feels so hot, his own dick's pressing tight against the soft denim of his jeans and his skin is practically vibrating when he rubs his lips against the head of Gerard's dick, slowly taking him in. He can't keep the needy groan from slipping out, but it gets drowned out in the noises that Gerard makes. He allows himself a moment to adjust to the feel of Gerard's dick, heavy on his tongue, before moving his head and sucking more of him in.

"Fuck, _fuck_ , Frankie, your fucking mouth," Gerard hisses, his grip on Frank's hair tightening so much Frank lets out a noise of protest, squeezing hard at the base of Gerard's dick. "Ugh, shit. Sorry," Gerard groans, letting go of Frank's hair and petting his head a little. 

"No yanking," Frank warns him, sighing when Gerard's fingers slip under the neck of Frank's t-shirt instead.

"I know, I'm sorry," Gerard murmurs. His fingers are pressing in the tight of Frank's muscles, kneading them as he tries to explain himself. "I just -- I fucking love your mouth. So hot and wet, and I can't--"

Frank grins and ducks down to lick at the underside of Gerard's dick, then sucks at the come pearling on the head. Gerard makes a hot noise when Frank takes him in again, fingers still working Frank's neck but slow and without any rhythm now. 

Gerard keeps on a low murmur of praises and little noises while Frank sucks him, and Frank thinks he might be able to come from just this, just Gerard's voice, and Gerard's hands, and Gerard's dick in his mouth, but when the head hits the back of Frank's throat and he has to swallow around Gerard, Gerard comes with a surprised cry, his hands holding Frank's head gently in place while he thrusts a few times into his mouth. 

Frank closes his eyes and relaxes his throat, pressing the heel of his palm against the line of his own dick, trying to alleviate some of the pressure while he waits for Gerard to finish.

"Shit," Gerard breathes out when his dick's slipping out, and runs his knuckles gently down Frank's cheek. "Frank. Frankie."

Frank pushes Gerard's hands away and turns to spit the come at the car door, chuckling as it starts gliding down and taking some of the paint with it. 

"Frank -- what?"

"That'll look nice in all the close up shots," Frank grins, voice a little scratchy as he looks up at Gerard's pretty, flushed face. He leans his head on Gerard's thigh and palms himself through his jeans, just needing to come already.

Gerard looks at him for a while like he's crazy, but then just starts laughing, shaking his head with amusement. "C'mere, then," he says, helping Frank up on his feet and switching places with him, making Frank place his hands on the roof of the car. "Keep them there," he murmurs in Frank's ear, biting down on the lobe and sucking it into his mouth while he pushes Frank's jeans and boxers down around his thighs. 

Frank makes a sharp noise at the back of his throat and presses his head against the car window, concentrating on the feel of Gerard's hands caressing his ass and thighs before Gerard starts jacking him with quick, tight strokes. 

"You're a dirty little thing, aren't you?" Gerard chuckles, twisting his hand and rubbing his thumb over the head of Frank's dick. "Making a mess of my car after I finally finished painting it."

"Gee, please." Frank shudders, balling his fists, his belly flipping. He's so close, so close he can almost taste it. He just needs--

"I don't think I'll be able to look at the car anymore without remembering this. You spread out on it, so desperate to come."

"Fuck." Frank's breath catches when Gerard's free hand slips between his thighs and cups his balls, softly rolling them, and he scratches his fingers on the roof, whining low in his throat.

"Come on, Frankie. Come for me," Gerard coaxes, licking a stripe up along the column of Frank's neck, then biting his shoulder. He tugs at Frank's dick once, twice, and then Frank can't help but shudder his release, fast on the Trans-Am, his come mixing in with Gerard's on the painted surface. "Shit, Gee," he breathes out, his voice sounding like a whine in his ears.

Gerard presses a kiss to the back of Frank's head, then one between his shoulder blades, still petting Frank's dick through the aftershocks. "So good, Frankie," he praises, bringing his hands on Frank's stomach when Frank's completely spent, holding him in a warm, tight hug. "You have the best ideas, I swear to god."

Frank snorts because, seriously, the _best_ , and leans back against Gerard's chest while he checks out the damage on the car. "Somehow I doubt this'll go well with Mikey and Ray," he says, smiling when Gerard's lips press against his cheek. 

"Yeah, well, it's their own fault for not being here to paint it. They don't get a say!"

Frank hums, amusing himself with the thought of Mikey and Ray finding out about them defacing the precious Trans-Am. He can just imagine the horrified look on Mikey's face and it brings him into a fit of giggles. "Oh god, too much," he gets out, practically shaking with amusement. 

Gerard squeezes his waist and then lets go of him, and his face is lit up with amusement. 

"Maybe you're right." Gerard shrugs, then tucks his dick back into his jeans, zipping up. He studies Frank for a while like he's trying to decide what to do. Then he just grins and opens the car door, cocking his hip against it. 

"Feel like going for a ride, Frankie?" he asks, his grin splitting his face in half. "We'll cover our tracks with dirt and they'll never notice anything. It'll be our little secret."

Frank can't help the smirk spreading on his own face. He fucking loves Gerard, and he knows there's nothing Gerard could suggest that he wouldn't just go with. Frank's not the only one with awesome ideas, and the thought of branding their car permanently with their come is enough to spark excitement in him again. 

"God, you're such a freak," Frank chuckles while he pulls his pants back on and goes to get the garage door up.

"Hey, you're the one who had to ruin the paint job. Don't even start with me, Frankie. We both know whose fault this is." 

"Fine, we're both freaks." Frank takes the shotgun seat and buckles up, waits for Gerard to do the same. "Let's go," he smirks, and Gerard matches his smile as he backs the car out on the driveway.


End file.
